


The Soothing Touch of Her Hand

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fisting, Married Life, happy London days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: When Thomas needs to find some peace Miranda is there to help.





	The Soothing Touch of Her Hand

It was not an act of Thomas’ particular preference. It called for skill, but most importantly it called for trust. And there was no one in this world Thomas trusted more than Miranda. 

When Thomas’ thoughts got away from him he needed an anchor to tie him to his body and release him from himself. Thomas knew what to ask for. Miranda’s slender fingers and endless patience slowly stretched him open until her entire hand was inside him, a most gentle fist. The pleasure and understanding they shared was a tide that left nothing but blissful silence on its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the fisting [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) for my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
